It is often difficult to discern which digital assets belong together. For example, there is no general way to tell which social media page belongs to which website or which mobile application. This makes users who inadvertently or accidentally share their personal information with non-related assets susceptible to phishing or other attacks. In addition, it's often difficult to build a seamless user experience across different digital asset types.